White Lotus
by Kayla-Stone
Summary: Moving to New York can be a pain, especially if you're from Hawaii like I am. My name is Cora Stone, and this is how my transfer to New York City, got a whole lot more interesting, exciting... and dangerous. (Note; this is mainly a fun story for when I get Writers Block ; Hope you like it)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all my readers! I know I should be working on my Sonic X fanfic, but I've hit a major Writers block and I can't muscle past it. So I'm giving my brain a break with this side story with another character of mine that needed a story. I've always pictured this particular character in New York, sowhy not put her with the turtles we all know and love? Hope you guys like this until I get the Writers Block gone ^_^**

**~Kayla**

* * *

Chapter 1: Moving….

The city was loud, much louder than what I liked. And there were too many people! I swear they looked like schools of fish in the ocean. Being a Beach Girl from Hawaii, being in the city was probably the worst thing in the world right now.

I practically LIVED for the ocean water… the vastness of it was always comforting, and I almost believed that I had tamed the sea for my benefits. I surfed, 'swam like a fish' some people would say. I sighed as I looked out the window of the moving truck. I can't believe my parents made me move from our quiet place in our beach house near the hushing of the waves for a tiny apartment surrounded by a sea of shouting people and honking cars!

"Cora…" My mother, Jenny Stone, said from the center seat. "Please don't look like that."

"Your mother's right Cora." My dad, Mac Stone, said from the driver's seat. "You may start liking New York if you try a smile."

I sarcastically smile at the two before it quickly fades. "Nope, didn't work."

"You know I didn't mean it like that." My dad said.

"Why did we move?" I asked for the umpteenth time.

"Because," My mom answered. "Your father had been offered a job here that pays better than his old one. It was time for a change."

"Then why couldn't I stay with Uncle Joey?" I asked. "As you can see, there's no swimable ocean here. I doubt there's any fish out where there is ocean."

"There's a YMCA pool near the apartment." My dad offered.

"That's not the same…" I said, looking back at the sea of noisy cars and people. Out of every single one of these people, I stood out the most. I guess you could consider me an albino. I had a fair complexion, but thanks to the Hawaiian sun and beaches, my skin was now tan like everyone else's, but I had other albino traits. My hair was platinum blond, almost white, and my eyes were a soft violet. I had gotten a few friendly teases at school among my friends, calling me the Ghost of the Isles.

"We're here." My dad said as the truck moved up to the apartment complex.

I look up at the building, thinking that I have never seen a building so tall. I shivered…. I hated heights…. But guess where we were living! Dad lead us inside and took us to room 42B. It was near the roof… oh joy…

I kept away from the windows, not wanting to look down. But the apartment looked like a small house; the kitchen was a decent size, the living room was big enough to hold us comfortably, and my room was actually a large size.

I explore the apartment, noticing the view was nice, but I still kept away from the widows so I wouldn't look down. WHY did our home have to be so high?

"See Cora?" My dad said. "It's not so bad. Thanks to my new job I managed to get the pent house in the complex."

"Did it have to be so high up though?" I asked.

Before he could answer, the mover guys came up the elevator with a few of our boxes. Dad said that a few things had to be in storage, but I managed to weasel a few things that I wanted in my room; like my posters of the ocean, my stuffed animals and a few action figures. I loved my stuffed animals and plushies. Most of them were presents from my friends back in Hawaii.

I pick up one of my two favorites from their box. It was my Knuckles and Shadow Plushies. My best friend Carlos gave them to me. He and I spent almost every Saturday morning watching Sonic X when we were kids. Knuckles was my all-time favorite, but I've also had a soft spot for Shadow.

I put them down and dig around in the boxes until I found my radio. I knew my favorite channel was out of the question here, so I took out my iPod and plug it into the radio. Plugging in my radio and turning it on, my iPod started playing my favorite artist,_ Savage Garden_. I don't know why I liked them, they just sounded cool to me.

Once I had my shelves, desk, dresser and bed done, I chilled and walked to my window, deciding I had to surf it up and get over it. It was already night time, but at least I could see the moon.

I open the large window and climb out on the fire escape. The noise of the city was more like a constant roar, and the lights from the city blocked out the stars. I look at the sky, thinking about my real home.

_Dang I miss home…_ I thought. _I'd be out night surfing about now. The stars would be bright and shinning, and the moon so bright it looks closer than usual. The water would be warm, and I'd be gliding over the surface…_

I smile at these thoughts with my eyes closed, but my daydreaming comes to an abrupt stop from a rather random shout.

"YAAAHOOO!"

I look up as a shadow jumps from my building to the neighboring building. "What on…"

"Mikey! Honestly! Shut it!" Another voice shouts as a second shadow flies over.

"You're one to talk!" said the first shadow from the other building. I looked hard at it. It looked like a man, sounded like a man, but something was off.

"You both need to be quiet." Said a voice above as a third shadow leaps to the other building.

"Raph started it!" The "Mikey" Shadow said.

"Did not Shell for Brains." "Raph" Answered followed by the sound of a thunk.

"Ow! Raaaph!"

I almost laughed.

At that moment a fourth shadow leaps over with a flip in the middle of the jump and lands on the other building with the others. "You all need to be quiet. We need to be a silent as shadows."

"Alright, alright Splinter Jr." "Raph" Taunted.

"Lets finish the patrol shall we?" Said the shadow that sounded like he's been well schooled.

"Last one to the Water Tower cleans the dishes Dudes!" With that, the 'Mikey' Shadow was off and away to another building.

"No way Mikey!" 'Raph' said and ran after him.

"Hey! Wait up!" 'School boy' said and ran off.

The 'Splinter Jr. laughed and was about to run after them but stopped, and I swear, looked strait at me. I froze. And apparently, so did he. We stared at each other for a long moment.

"Yo! Leo! What's the hold up?" 'Mikey' Shouted as the other three come back.

'Leo' Points at me, making the three also stare at me.

Feeling a little nervous, I shyly lift a hand give the Hawaiian Wave, or the surfers wave. The one with the pinky and the thumb.

'Mikey' Shyly gives the Hawaiian wave back, making the other three stare at him. 'Mikey' Shrugged at them and 'Raph' smacked his head. This made me laugh, making them stare at me again.

"Cora!"

My dad's voice made me jump and I look in my room. "Yeah dad?"

"Dinner. Mom made Macaroni." Came the answer.

"I'll be right there. Just give me a sec." I said and look back at the building where the shadows were, but they were gone.

I sigh and go back inside.

* * *

A half hour later, the four shadows slip into a manhole and make their way toward their home, or the 'Lair.' The shadows soon turned out to be Mutant, Humanoid Turtles. Each wore a colored mask and each had a different weapons. The one leading the group had a blue mask and had a pair of katanas strapped to his shell. The turle behind him had a red mask and held a staff in his hand. The turtle next in line had a red mask and on his belt were fork-like weapons called Sais. The turtle bringing in the rear wore an orange mask and had nun-chucks safely tucked in his belt.

"Dudes…" The orange clad turtle said. "You think she believes what she saw?"

"The chances are that she does." The purple masked turtle answered. "You did wave back at her, Mikey."

"She knew my signature wave!" Mikey said.

"All the same Mikey." The blue masked turtle said. "You shouldn't have waved back."

"Well you shouldn't have stopped and stared at her Leo!" The red masked turtle said in a thick New Yorker accent.

"I saw her staring at me and I wasn't sure what to do, Raph!" Leo answered, turning to glare at him.

"Think we should tell Splinter?" The Purple Masked turtle asked, deciding to change the subject.

"NO!" All three turtles shouted.

"No offence Don," Leo said. "But I doubt Master Splinter would let us out of the lair for a month if we told him."

Mikey shivered. "I don't think I could survive… there's a new comic coming out that I gotta get!"

"You and your comics…" Raph said with a roll of his brown eyes.

Leo smiled at his brothers before opening the secret opening to their home. It was a large place with a bridge over a small pool of water near the TV room. I'd explain more but I'd probably overwhelm you.

"My sons," Came a soft, yet elderly voice. It held wisdom of many years.

The four turtles stop and bow to the voice. "Master Splinter."

A moment later, a mutant rat came into view. He held a cane in his right paw and wore a shall-like robber over his shoulder. "I take it your patrol tonight, had gone smoothly?"

"Yes Sensei." Mikey, Raph, and Don said together. Leo however was a little hesitant.

Splinter noticed. "Leonardo? Is something bothering you?"

Leonardo looked up at his father. "No Sensei. I'm just tired."

Splinter nodded. "Understandable. It is late after all. You should all get some rest."

"Yes Sensei." The brothers answered with another bow. "Goodnight."

Splinter smiled at his sons. "Goodnight my sons. Sleep well."

The boy smile back before going up to their rooms. Raph looks at Leo. "You almost blew it, Fearless."

"I know," Leo said. "But I covered it. Goodnight Raph."

"'Night Leo." Raph said as he goes to bed.

Leo goes into his room and takes off his swords before laying down on his cot. He thought about the girl on the Fire Escape. That penthouse had been empty for over a year. And she looked so… different, from the other humans. Her hair was almost white, and Leo had almost mistaken her for an elderly woman until he saw she was very muscular. And her eyes were a different color, almost as purple as Donny's mask. And he hadn't seen any other New Yorker use Mikey's favorite wave. How did she know it?

These thoughts swam in Leo's head as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

I sat in my bed with a sketchbook, a pile of pencils, and my earbuds playing Crush 40 music. I was busy working on a new sketch. I was thinking of what I saw only an hour ago.

iWho were those guys?/i I wondered as I drew them on the roof. iAnd how did they jump like that?/i

A knock came at my door and I close my sketchbook. "Yeah?"

My mom came in and smiled. "Time for bed. You have school in the morning."

I groaned. "Don't remind me…."

"Don't worry," Mom assured me. "You'll be fine."

"I sure hope so, looking at the other people out there," I nod toward my window. "Not many are albino's."

"You're not an albino sweetie." My mom told me. "You're just a unique beauty."

I smile at her. "A strange sort a beauty."

My mom chuckled. "Well, goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight mom." I answered.

My mom closed my door and I open up my sketchbook and look at the picture. It showed a rough, but an okay sketch of four muscular beings standing on the building. I then write a title and my name on the picture before hanging it on my corkboard. I crawl into bed and look at it.

"New York Guardians, Cora Stone."

I sigh and turn over under my comforter. I close my eyes, wondering who they were and why they stopped to look at me. Before I knew it, I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: School day, and a run in.

The next morning, I looked out my window to see if the shadows were there, but they weren't. I sigh and turn on Nickleback and get ready for school.

As I walk down the city streets, I swear 20 people shoved me aside without saying 'Pardon' or 'excuse me.' I roll my eyes and keep walking. But soon after dodging being hit by someone, I ran into a tall, broad shouldered guy in a brown duster, floppy hat and heavy gloves. In so doing I drop my bag, spilling my books and drawings and making him drop a file.

"Oh my gosh!" I said, kneeling and helping him get the spilled file. "I am so sorry about that!"

"No, no," The guy said, also kneeling to help me get my things. "I should have been watching where I was going."

I pick up his file and hand it to him. I looked at his hands, seeing that they were nearly as big as my hand.

He handed me my bag and helped me stand.

"Again sir," I said. "Sorry about running into you."

"And again," The guy said, his voice very familiar. "Not a problem."

I nod and hurry onto school, making it into my classroom just as the bell rang. This made me feel a little accomplished, until I realized I still had a hold of my bag…

The teacher and other students looked at me, making me feel like blushing. I fight off the feeling and smile. "Um… This is Ms. Parkers Class right?"

"It is," The teacher, obviously Ms. Parker said. "But Ms. Parker will be running late due to a doctors appointment."

_Shoot…_

"I am Mrs. Hendricks." The teacher continued. "And you must be Cora, she said that there would be a new student this semester. Class, I would like you to meet Cora Stone. Her family just moved here from Hawaii, so I would like all of you to make her feel welcome. Cora, you can take a seat next to Castiel, the boy in the blue shirt."

I look at Castiel, he looked back at me and I could tell we were far from being friends. He wore baggy clothes, which looked fine to me. But the hard look in his eyes told me "Keep away and don't talk to me."

I smile at Mrs. Hendricks and take my seat. In the seat behind me was a somewhat handsome boy, but he would be classed as a nerd. Once I took my seat, he leaned forward. And was that pineapple I could smell?

"Names Mark." He whispered. "Welcome to New York High."

"Thanks." I whisper back.

"You know…" He said, looking at my bag. "We should keep our backpacks and bags in the lockers…"

"I know." I said. "I… Kinda forgot until I was already in the room."

He chuckled. "I could tell by the look on your face when you came in. No big though. You won't get in trouble for it since it's day one."

I smile at him. "Thanks Mark."

"No sweat." He replied before sitting again.

I smile and listened to Mrs. Hendricks talk, glad I found a friend in my hectic life.

As the day continued and Lunch came along, I got my tray of food and sat at a quiet table to people watch, still holding onto my bag after discovering the lock was broken on my locker. For people just entering High School, this is probably the best way to find a group of people you could easily join in. I watched Castiel sit with several other boys, and I could hear them use a Hawaiian accent when they greeted him, but there was still a New Yorker Tone in their voices.

"DUDE!" A blond haired boy said, bumping fists with Castiel. "What up bro?"

"Notin much." Castiel answered. "You guys headin down to the skate park after school?"

"Totally!" The blonde boy said. "I even got a new board!"

"Sweet man!" Castiel said as he sat down.

"Cora?"

I jump and look up at Mark. "Hey."

He smiled. "Hey. Is it alright if I sit with you?"

I smile back. "Sure. There's plenty of room."

Markus sat, and I remembered the smell of pineapple on him. He had brought his own lunch which was a turkey sandwich and pineapple slices on the side with dorito chips.

"What's so interesting about Castiel?" Mark asked.

"Oh, I was just people watching." I answered, eating some mushroom pizza. "And I couldn't help but notice Castiel and his friends talking about a board?"

"That would be Clark, May, and Derek." Mark explained. "And they're skate boarders."

"I've heard about skate boarding," I admit. "But most of the people in my neighborhood in Hawaii either rode bikes, ran or surfed."

"Did you surf?" Mark asked.

"You bet I did." I told him. "I love surfing. It's the best feeling in the world, like you're part of the ocean, or the ocean would do as you willed."

Mark chuckled, making me look at him. "Whats so funny?"

"You." Mark said. "You sound almost like a hippy."

I looked down. "That's how it felt to me anyway."

Mark bit his lip. "Sorry, I didn't mean it in a mean way. Honest."

I look back at him and smile. "No sweat."

Mark was about to continue the conversation, when three girls showed up. The Brunette of the group seemed to be the leader, but all three of them looked like they'd sink due to all the makeup on them. The Black haired girl wore a lot of mascara and had black lips. The Blonde seemed more like rainbows and sunshine, but I could tell she wasn't looking to be my friend. And the Brunette seemed to be in the middle of their personalities. Something about her reminded me a lot of Azula from The Avatar; Last Air Bender.

"So," The Azula girl said. "You're the new girl?"

"I am." I answered.

"What brings a beach girl to the Big Apple?" The goth asked.

I look at her, not liking her tone. "My dad got a job here. A good one too."

"Oh?" The blonde chirped. "Where's he working?"

"A factory probably." The brunette answered her.

I glare at them. "He's working in the Robotics Department under Oroku Saki. He _Invited_ my dad to work in the department."

The Brunette huffed. "So? He's always inviting people to work for him."

I Glare, but soon felt a hand on mine. I look at Mark, who was looking at the girls. "Elaine, Clare, Tess, how about you guys let us eat our lunch?"

"Why?" The Goth, Tess, asked. "Seeing the Albino get heated is pretty entertaining.

If I haven't told you already, I'll tell you now… I REALLY hate that term. "What makes you think I'm Albino?"

"Your looks." Elaine, the Brunette answered. "No one _normal_ has violet eyes and white hair. You're a freak!"

That did it for me. Quick as a water snake and came forward and punched Elaine in the jaw, instantly silencing the room. The three girls looked at me in shock, as if no one dared hit them before.

"Don't. Call me a freak." I warned as I sat down. I looked at Mark, who was just as shocked at my action as they were. I look at him apologetically, but before I could say anything, Tess had yanked me out of my chair.

"You just crossed a line Freak." She hissed.

"GUYS!" I heard Mark shout. "Don't start!"

But all the other students where already chanting "Fight!"

I wasn't sure how long the fight went on, I was just glad my mom insisted I learn how to defend myself. So that's what I did. I blocked the hits with my arms and dodged other punches. But it was three against one… It was a loosing fight… As much as I want to say I came out on top against all odds…

* * *

Donatello watched the fight from a rooftop with a pair of binoculars and a speaker from the bug he planted in her bag. Him and his brothers watched the fight, Mikey flinching at the hits Cora received.

"Well…" Leo said. "She had motive. She's defending herself."

"Not like it'll make much of a difference." Don said. "She's outnumbered and surrounded."

"Why are we caring?" Raph asked. "Her old man is working for the Shredder!"

"She doesn't know that Raph." Leo said.

"Yeah Raph!" Mikey said, looking up from the fight. "No one in New York knows his secret identity."

"I'm still curious about what that Elaine said about her being an Albino." Don said. "Though, her dad's profession is intriguing." He turned to his laptop and opened it. He googled "Albino" and found something interesting. "Huh, says that an albino is a mutation in DNA makeup. Apparently it makes the person or creature white or very pale with light colored eyes." He turned his laptop to show his brothers.

"So…" Mikey said. "She's really a mutant human?"

"I guess you can say she's a light weight mutant." Don said.

Leo looked back at the fight, which was now being broken up and Cora being led away to the nurse's office. "Don, other than her hair and eyes, she doesn't look much like an albino."

"She's from Hawaii." Don said. "And from I heard she spent a lot of time in the sun. It can be dangerous for Albinos to be out in the sun too long since they burn easy, but maybe the sun tanned her so it couldn't burn as easily."

"Maybe…" Leo said. "But they've taken her to the nurse's office, so lets get moving.

The boys nodded and took to the shadows, using them to make their way to the schools roof and to another hiding spot.

* * *

I sat in the nurses office, nursing a bloody nose. At least I had all day to figure out how to tell my parents about my new bruises and limp. Tess had a good right hook, I'll give her that.

After my bloody nose had been taken care off and I had cleaned myself up, I went back to class. It was Creative Writing class, so I was able to sit quietly and write, one thing I loved to do when worked up.

Soon a note landed on my desk. I was a master at passing notes. The trick was to read the people and the teacher. The minute I thought the teacher was too alert, I'd slip the note under my desk or hide it under my palm.

Opening the note, I see it was from Mark. "_You okay?"_

I flip the note over and write back, keeping an eye on Ms. Parker. "_I'm okay. Just some bruises. Sorry about starting the fight."_

I Lean back as if I was stretching and pass the note back to him.

The note soon came back. I open it and read it. "_It's alright. They started it. And you were just defending yourself."_

I relax smile back at him. I mouth thanks, earning a smile from him.

Finally, the end of the day came and I was able to go home. It was already starting to get dark. I was really disliking New York again. There wasn't a star in the sky, and the moon looked far away.

Soon, I heard footsteps behind me. I glance over my shoulder, seeing three, large men following. "Great…" I mumble and pick up the pace.

They picked up the pace as well. This made me worry, but my heart skipped when I heard them laugh, making me run. To get away, I run down an alley… bad choice… it was a dead end.

"Oh… CRUD!" I yell.

The laughing comes closer. I turn and shiver as they come down the alley.

"And where are you goin Kitten?" The lead guy asked.

"Home!" I yell at him.

This only made them laugh.

"Oh! She hissed." The leader said as he came over and pinned me against the wall.

"GET OFF ME!" I yell.

"No thanks." The guy said, leaning close before kissing me.

I was shocked! How DARE he?! It being the only thing I could think of, I let his tongue slip into my mouth and bit down hard. He gave a muffled scream and pulled back. I let go and hide behind a dumpster, tripping and falling before hiding. My ankle hurt badly, but I bit my lip to keep from yelping.

The guy growled and spat out blood, as did I.

"GET HER!" He yelled.

I Close my eyes and shiver. Soon I hear a commotion, like fighting. Where they fighting amongst themselves to get me? I wait until the commotion is over, leaving the alley in silence, other than running feet.

"That's right!" Said a familiar voice. "You keep running!"

"Raph! Shh!" Said another voice.

_Raph?_ I wondered. _That's one of the names from the shadows last night._

I look around the dumpster and see the four shadows. I smile, but wince at my ankle. "Ow…"

The four suddenly stiffened, and before I could hide again, one lifted me by my backpack. "HEY! Put me down!"

"Easy kid! Easy!" the Shadow said.

"We're not going to hurt you!" Said another shadow.

I took a few breaths and look. In the dull light, they looked… like… "Turtles?"

"Mutant Turtles thank you!" The Orange Masked Turtle said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Lair

All I could do was stare at the four turtles. The red masked one was still holding me by my backpack. And to tell you the truth, I was scared stiff.

The purple masked turtle carefully put up his hands. "It's okay… we won't hurt you, promise. Raph, put her down, carefully! Her ankles hurt."

The red masked guy gently put me down. I wince as I land on my hurt ankle and sit. The purple mask came over and gently started inspecting my ankle. I held perfectly still, watching his large hands.

"Yeah," Purple said. "Looks like a fair sprain. You'll need a good rest for it to heal properly."

"Don," Leo said, a warning tone in his voice.

"I don't see how we can get her home Leo." Don replied. "Or to the hospital."

"So…" Orange Mask asked. "We're taking her home with us?"

"Huh?" I asked, or squeaked.

The turtles looked at me again. This time, Leo came forward. "We honestly don't mean you any harm." He told me. "But from what Doctor Don says, you'll have to come with us so we can take care of that leg. But, only if you want."

I blink at him. He blinked back.

"You can come with us to our lair where we can fix that leg," He told me, probably seeing I was still in shock at the current events. "Or we can get you home. It may be tricky though since we don't want to be seen by too many people."

I bit my lip, letting his words sink in so I fully understood. "I could call my parents… and tell them I'm studying with a friend. They know I'm quick when it comes to friend making…"

"Okay," Leo said.

I pick up my phone and call my mom, knowing my dad would still be at work. It rang twice before my mom picked up. "Cora? Where are you? It's late!"

"I know mom," I said, trying to calm her down. "But I'm fine. Sorry I didn't call you right away, but I met a new friend today named Elaine. I'm staying at her place tonight to study."

There was silence for a moment. "Well," My mom said. "It is a Friday night. Just pleas don't scare me like that again, okay Sweetie?"

"I promise mom. I'll see you after school tomorrow." I told her.

"You too sweetie..." She replied. "Be safe and sleep well."

I smile, not sure how well I'll be able to sleep tonight. "I will mom. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Cora." My mom replied before we both hung up.

I look back up at the guys. "Um… I'm Cora by the way…" I said. "Cora Stone."

The orange masked turtle's face lit up as he walked over. "Yo Cora! Sorry for caring you earlier. Raph is a scary dude."

"Me? Have you seen yourself in the mirror in the morning?" Raph asked, smacking Mikey in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Mikey yelped and gave Raph a look like he had told him he couldn't have a toy.

This made me smile and quietly laugh.

Leo smiled before picking me up. "I think we missed introductions," He said. "I'm Leonardo, and these are my brothers; Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello."

The turtles nodded to their respective names, except for Mikey, who gave the Hawaiian Wave again. I smile and wave back, making Mikey smile.

With that, the guys walked to a manhole as Raph picked up the lid. I shiver. "We're going down there? Where this lair of yours?"

"In the sewers." Mikey said, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Not afraid of tight spaces are ya?" Raph asked, looking at me like if I answered wrong I'd get pounded.

"N-no." I replied. "Just heights."

"No worries about that Dudette." Mikey said. "There's not many heights when you're underground."

I look at him, but nod.

With that, Leo jumped down the manhole. I clung to him and closed my eyes. After we landed, I heard him chuckle. "Guess you are a little nervous about heights. I was afraid of them too when I was young."

I look at him. "But you have a shell. You could probably withstand a fall."

"Not really." Don said. "Our shells are great armor from weapons, but they can still get broken, and it takes a while for them to heal."

"Ah…" I said. "But Leo didn't look to be afraid of heights last-" I stop talking, getting a stern look from Raph.

"So you did see us last night." Don said.

I nodded.

"Did you tell anyone?" Raph asked.

"No." I told him. "I didn't have any proof. And who would believe me?"

"There are a few people who would." Leo said. "But thanks for not telling."

"No sweat." I said.

We soon came to a dead end, but before I could say anything about it, Don pulled on a pipe, which in turn opened the wall to what looked like a run-down mansion, but it was still impressive. In fact, there was so much to see, I couldn't put all the details in this story.

"Leo," Don said, keeping his voice low. "Bring her to my lab."

"Lab?" I asked, stiffening.

"Easy," Leo said. "It's where Don's first aid is."

I relax a little and let them take me to the lab.

"Boys?"

All four turtles stopped, giving me the feeling that I wasn't supposed to be in their home. The four slowly turned, revealing the speaker was a large rat. He had grey fur, wore a robe, and had wise eyes. Now most people would freak out, seeing a giant rat like the ones from Princess Bride. But the first thing that went through my mind was, "He's almost like a Jedi." I know, I'm odd like that. But after all the events of that night, probably not much would surprise me.

The rat looked at me. I looked back, starting to get a little nervous under his questioning gaze.

"Master Splinter," Leo said. "We can explain. This is Cora, she was jumped by the Purple Dragons while we were on our way home."

"She fought them off," Mikey added. "And hid behind a dumpster. But they were gonna get her anyway."

"So we kicked their shells back to the rock they crawled out of." Raph added.

"But she was hurt." Don said, finishing the tale. "We brought her here so we could heal her ankle."

Don showed "Master Splinter" my ankle, making me flinch a little.

The rat looked at me. "Is the story true little one?"

I nodded.

"Are you wounded in any other way?" He asked. "I can smell blood on you."

The turtles looked at me and Mikey motioned I has something on my lip. I wipe it off and notice that it was the guys blood from when I bit his tongue. "Well," I said. "He shouldn't kiss a girl while she feels trapped."

This made Raph snicker. "You bit him?"

"His tongue." I replied, now noticing the iron taste in my mouth.

The rat also chuckled. "Very well," He said. "And what of your family?"

"I called my mom." I answered. "I told her I was staying at a friends to study."

The rat nodded. "Leonardo, why don't you let our guest rest on the couch. It will be more comfortable for her."

Leo nodded and took me to the couch while Don brought out his Doctor things. Finding his suspicions about the sprain, he propped my ankle up on a pillow and put a packet of ice on it.

"That should help." Don said. "It should be feeling better by morning. We can take you home tomorrow afternoon."

I nod. "Thanks again for all this."

"Not a problem."

"Hey Cora!" Mikey said, holding a PS3 remote. "Wanna race?"

I smile. "Sure! What game?"

"I was thinking Mario and Sonic at Olympic Winter Games." Mikey said.

I smile. "My favorite! But just to warn you, I'm the champion of that game back in Hawaii."

Mikey smirked at me. "Just so happens that I'm The Champ of-"

"DON'T SAY IT MIKEY!" Raph shouted.

Mikey snickered, but didn't say what he was going to say. He put in the game and I picked Silver and Mikey Picked Sonic. But since I was the guest, I got to pick the first race. I chose the cross-country snowboard races. It was fun watching Mikey, he really got into the game and swayed with the movement of the character. But in the end, I won.

"And the Queen keeps the crown." I said.

Mikey laughed. "You had practice."

"Of course I did." I said. "Rematch? You can pick the race."

Mikey smiled. "Sure! Lets do the same race, but I'm Silver."

Though Silver was my favorite, I let Mikey take him and I took Shadow, my other favorite. This time I was a little more merciful on Mikey, but I stayed on his tale. He wasn't half bad at the game, and it was fun watching him play. He ended up winning that round.

Before he could say anything, the other three Turtles came out to the living room with Pizza slices. And even though I had pizza for lunch, I was glad for food. "Thanks guys."

"You're welcome." Don said, sitting in a chair.

"You said you're from Hawaii?" Leo asked.

I nodded. "Best spot in the world. I'm just here because my dad got a really good job."

"Hm," Don hummed. "But I take it you don't like New York."

I hesitantly nod. "It's not as friendly as Hawaii, and there's no surfable ocean. And it's not as quiet here as it is there."

"It would sound that you are out of your element." Splinter said, coming into the room with a plate of pizza for himself.

"I guess I am." I said. "There was nothing better than surfing."

"Seeing as you had grown up there, it is understandable." Splinter said. "But I am sure once you find something you like here, you will feel more at home."

"I hope so Mister Splinter." I replied.

* * *

It was a couple hours later that Mikey had put in a movie. However, half way through it, Don, Mikey, Cora and Raph went to sleep. Leo however stayed awake. He looked at the group and at Cora, who was sleeping against Mikey. He smiled, thinking she had taken their appearance better than he had expected. She did better than April anyway.

He thought about what Don had said about her being an albino. And that it was a mutation of some kind among humans. He also thought back to when those girls had called her a freak.

Leo leaned his head back. He pondered over the fact that her dad was working for their sworn enemy, and he wondered if having here was a good idea or not. Who knew, maybe her family didn't know it was Shredder that they were working for?

He soon closed his eyes, deciding to put the thoughts away for the night. He heard Cora shift in her sleep, making him look at her again. She was securely snuggled against Mikey, not moving as his arm falls ontop of her. If anything she relaxed more.

Leo smiled. Not a lot of people could find sleeping against a turtle a comfortable thing to do. He Laid back again and finally went to sleep, one thought refusing to leave him alone; "What will happen now?..."

* * *

**Hey Readers! Hope you like the story so far! And thanks for the awesome reviews! I'm just writing to let you all know there won't be a OC/Turtle pairing in the story. I just like cute friendship scenes. Besides, how can I get that to work? But I'm pretty much winging the story, so I don't know if there will be an Oc/Oc pairing or not ;) We'll just have to wait an see :D Anyway, Keep the reviews coming! I love hearing from you guys! Peace out! **

**~Kayla**


	4. Fires of Friendship

I slept surprisingly well that night, even if Mikey wasn't the softest pillow in the world. But I had to admit, I felt very safe among the Turtles. But by morning, I thought that it was a dream. That is until I opened my eyes. I was still on the couch, but the boys were gone. Instead of Mikey, I was hugging one of the pillows on the couch with a blanket draped over me.

I sat up and stretched before looking around. Thanks to my albinism, my eyes needed a moment to clear. I couldn't see well in bright sunlight, not even Hawaii's sun could cure that. So it was kind of a relief to wake up in a room with a gentler lighting.

I inspect my ankle, finding Don's prediction true. It felt tons better. I carefully stand and stretch again. At least I could stand on my ankle now. It was then I heard shouting. Following the sound, I found the Dojo, where the guys were training with Splinter. I watch in amazement, since I didn't get to see them take out the guys last night.

The guys were in a face off; Don against Mikey and Raph against Leo. I watched in amazement at their fighting skills. It was incredible to watch them fight, they were graceful and quick with each movement.

Soon it was down to Leo and Raph. Don and Mikey sat at the sidelines and watched the other two fight. I smile at the action.

"Good morning Cora."

I jump and look over at Splinter. How long had he been standing there? I smile back at him. "Good Morning Mister Splinter." I replied. "Sleep well?"

"I did." He replied. "I take it you are interested in ninjitsue?"

"I'm afraid not really," I said, looking back at the guys. "I just like watching. I'm not exactly sure why."

"The knowing will come." Splinter assured me.

I smiled. The knowing did always come, it was the patients in waiting for the knowing to come that was the tricky part. We watch as Leo and raph fight. It was hard to keep up with the movements, but leo ended up winning. Raph landed flat on his shell, but didn't look happy about it.

Splinter tapped his cain on the ground, bringing the boys to line up in front of him and sit. Mikey smiled at me and waved. I smile and wave back.

"Well done my sons." Splinter said. "You all have greatly improved in the past few months. That is enough training for today."

"Yes Master." The four boys said in unison before getting up. Donnie smiled when he saw me. "Hey Cora. How're ya feeling?"

"Much better." I replied. "My ankle doesn't hurt anymore anyways."

"Good." Mikey said. "Then we could have fun till you go home."

"What do you guys do for fun anyway?" I asked, earning a grin from each of them, making me somewhat regret asking.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I asked, gripping Leo's shell as the four turtles ran through the sewers. Mikey was riding his skateboard, and said he's show me how to ride it later.

But right now we were running through the sewers so fast I couldn't keep track of which way we were going. We went up laters, literally jumped off walls, and slid down slippery tunnels.

Leo laughed. "You asked, what we did for fun."

"I know…" I replied.

"Besides," Donnie said. "We can use these to get you back to your apartment quietly."

"You can?" I asked.

"Well duh." Raph said. "The sewers act like streets beneath the city."

I looked at him. "Well, we don't have sewers in Hawaii. Just jungle and surf."

"Right," Raph said. "Probly smells better."

I laughed. "That, it does indeed."

A moment later, the guys stopped under a manhole. Leo let me down, and I was able to stretch a little. Riding turtleback was fun and all, but it was a rough ride.

"Last stop." Mikey said.

"Last stop?" I asked.

"Yep," Leo said. "Sorry we didn't give you a heads up, but this was the best way to get you home during the day. I don't think your folks would have liked it if you were gone till after dark again."

I looked down. "True. But thanks for the lift and having me over."

"Not a problem Cora." Donnie said. "Just try to keep off that ankle for a day or two. And try to keep out of trouble?"

I smiled. "Now where's the fun in that?"

Raph finally chuckled. "Now you're speaking my language. We'll keep an eye on ya, kay?"

I smiled. "Alright. I'll keep my window open."

Mikey climbed up the ladder to the Manhole and carefully lifted it. Carefully sliding it away, he climbed to the top and held a hand down. "If the Madwazell would come this way?" He asked, in a horrible french accent.

I chuckled and took his hand. He lifted me up just as easily as if I was a rag doll. "Here ya go." He said, setting me down on the pavement. "Thanks again guys."

"And again," Don said. "Not a problem. We'll catch ya later."

"You too guys." I said waving a sec before heading back to my apartment.

Little did I know that we were being watched.

A couple weeks went by, and I was starting to catch onto the ropes of New York Life. It wasn't easy, and I had to be tougher than most of the kids, but Markus was there for it all at school, showing me how to stand up for myself against the bullies and how to learn the streets. I was surprised to see how streetwise he was. I even invested in a skateboard. It was just like riding the waves back home… only if I wiped out here, It would hurt more.

I stayed in touch with the turtles too. They stopped by almost every every night to chat and to check up on me. I wondered why they were so keen on keeping an eye on me, but I figured that it was because I was an albino. A mutant of the humans. Common ground for us you might say.

But things started getting dicy friday night a month after I met the brute quad. I got home and flopped on my bed, setting my aqua skateboard beside my door. I was aching everywhere from Elaine and her goon-girls beating me up unexpectedly. I knew I'd have bruises later, and Leo might get concerned about them, but I was more worried about how my dad was going to take it.

I told my parents that Elaine wasn't who I thought she was going be and that she was now a bully. But what else could I do?

"Cora?" My mom asked, coming into my room. "Rough day?"

"You might say that…" I mumbled exhaustedly.

My mom sat on the bed with me and gave that motherly smile she always had. "In that case, how about your favorite dinner tonight?"

This perked me up. "Alfredo with crab stuffed mushrooms?"

My mom laughed. "The same. Your dad should be here soon, so help me get it started?"

"Sure!" I answer getting up again. "I'll be right out though."

"Alright." My mom said, smiling and stepping out.

I tare out a note for the guys to tell them I would be late for the meet up, but I would be back after I'm supposed to be asleep. Tacking it to the window, I go out to help my mom. I LOVED stuffed mushrooms, so I was in charge of them.

We were just setting the table when I noticed a funny smell filling the apartment. I stop and sniff. I could barely make out what it was when my mom yelled.

"Mom?!" I shout and enter the kitchen.

I stop dead in my tracks as five men in…. black pajamas?….

"Cora!" My mom shouted, snapping out of my shocked state. "RUN!"

The men had my mom captive by the stove, gripping her mouse brown hair to keep her still. but right as she ordered me to run, a man hit her hard in the head, knocking her out. That was a big mistake! I glared and attacked the man, having grabbed a wooden spoon out of a pot of boiling water. I moved fast enough were I was able to slap the man across the cheek, causing him to grunt in pain.

But before I could continue the attack, another man grabbed my foot and threw me against the fridge. With the wind knocked out of my lungs, all I could do was gasp the funny smelling air as the men grabbed my unconscious mom and started walking out.

"Mom…." I whispered, unable to speak louder. But where was dad? He was starting to come home later and later… but he should be here….

I noticed the air was getting hotter, and breathing was getting harder. I coughed and stagger to my feet. The smell…. it reminded me of Hawaii… on summer nights when Uncle Joe would have a cookout…. he'd even cook shrimp over an open flame….. flame…. oh crud! FIRE!

That one work woke me up, but the fire was in the hallway and the rooms bellow. I couldn't get out my normal way, it being the front door. And flames were already entering the living room! How long was I dazed for?

"HELP!" I shouted.

I could hear the fire alarm outside my doors, and people busting to get out. No one could hear me. I coughed more, the smoke making it hard to breathe. I had to get out! I race for my room but the flames were liking the ceiling and part of it collapsed in front of my door.

"HEEEEEEELP!" I scream, earning a coughing fit for the trouble.

"Cora!"

I tried to answer, but smoke was filling my lungs and burning my throat, making me cough harder.

I heard something give way in my room, and the beams that had fallen fell away to reveal a bulky figure. The Turtles! I tried to shout at them, to tell them I was there, but my lungs wouldn't have it and I just coughed. Soon a pair of strong arms scooped me up and ran. I hid my face in Leo's shoulder, not knowing (And not really wanting to know) how we got out of the burning place. I was shuddering and coughing.

"Easy! We got you!" Leo said, gently sitting me down. I was about ready to pass out, thankfully one of them, I think it was Raph, held me up.

"What happened?" Mikey asked, looking at the burning building, the firemen just now entering the scene.

"M…. men…." I answered between coughs. "Th…iCough/iey…. got mom…."

Donny listened closely and nodded. "Don't worry we'll get her back."

I coughed, but the coughs were sounding weaker. Don took out a stethoscope and put it on my back. I'm guessing what he heard had him worried, because his face got really worried. "We need to get her back to the lair! Now!"

I remember one of them picking me up, then were were moving, but after that I finally passed out.

"Guys!" Raph said, who had picked Cora up. "She's out!"

"We need to get her to my lab." Donnie told him. "Her lungs are inflamed from the smoke, making it hard for her to breathe. I have an oxygen tank for her back in my lab though."

Raph nodded and held onto her as he and his brothers raced back to the lair. It was a good thing she weighed next to nothing, but she also felt delicate. Like one slip and she falls, she'd shatter. Did all albino's look this frail?

Once in the lair, Donnie took her to his lab and gently put her on the table before gently slipping a mask over her nose and mouth. A hose connected the mask to an oxygen tank that they found a while back on an old ship. It was meant for scuba diving, but when push came to shove, it could work for medical reasons.

"Boys?" Came the wizened voice of Master Splinter.

They all looked at him, worry clear on their faces. Splinter looked at each of them then at Cora, taking in the scene. He gently too Cora's hand and looked at his sons again. "What had happened? I heard there was a fire from the News."

"It was her apartment sensei." Leo reported. "And from the description we got from her, The Shredder has her mom, and most likely her dad."

"Can she stay?" Mikey asked.

Splinter looked at Cora. "She may. But only if she wants to. A friendship is a rare thing, especially the one that I see forming here. We will let it be her choice if she wishes to stay with us."


End file.
